


You Are Lost, You Can Never Go Home

by DayLightDove



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rin they knew was lost to them, and it was their fault for throwing him out of the place he called home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Lost, You Can Never Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me today from playing "Lego The Hobbit" (this is also found on FF.net)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. The song is "Gollum's Song" by Emiliana Torrini.  
> Key for story:  
> Italics=song  
> Bold=change in year  
> regular=story  
> Anyway onto the one-shot/song fic

_Where once was light,_

_Now darkness falls._

_Where once was love,_

_Love is no more._

The day had started out sunny, light, and joyful. Now it was down pouring, dark, and cold. In the rain a half-demon stood across from his previous team. They glared at the teen when he did nothing wrong. Even his twin's eyes, that usually help love for the other, had none. Love replaced by cold.

_Don't say goodbye._

_Don't say we didn't try._

The younger twin glared at the older.

"Rin you have to actually try to hide your flames and control yourself! You could kill someone if you don't!"

"You don't think I try?! It's harder than you think Yukio! I try harder than you think I do!"

Yukio glare became colder and he gestured to the burned woods around him.

"If that was true then things like this wouldn't happen!"

Bon stepped forward, "Get out of here! Go away before you kill us or others! You'll just cause another blue night."

Rin looked at anyone for help but all their looks said the same thing. Go away and goodbye.

_These tears we cry,_

_Are falling rain._

_For all the lies you told us,_

_The hurt the blame._

Tears slid down his face but Rin didn't bother to stop them, as they just blended in with the falling rain. They lied they said they'd be there for him. They hurt him. They called him a monster and didn't bother on giving him a chance. They blamed him. They blamed him for him 'father's' doings, for the blue night, for anything bad.

So he ran.

_And we will weep,_

_To be so alone._

_We are lost,_

_We can never go home._

Rin ran miles away from the traitors, and where he sat, he wept. He cried realizing how alone he was here in this world. How people will always be out to get him and harm him. How he has no comfort. How he was so alone.

He felt lost. He couldn't go back to them. They were his home and heart, but now he could not return and the broken heart could not be fixed.

* * *

 

**A year later**

_So in the end,_

_I'll be what I will be._

_No loyal friend,_

_Was ever there for me._

Rin accepted what he was to be. He was the son of Satan. Over the past year he had no reason to resist so he became a demon. The people who had abandoned him a year ago looked upon him with regret and horror.

But he didn't care, they were never there for him anyway.

_Now we say goodbye._

_We say you didn't try._

Rin laughed a cold, horrifying, demonic laugh.

"Goodbye exorcist! And to think if you had given me a hand and a chance, this wouldn't have happened! But you didn't try!"

"Rin we're sorry! Please give us a chance!" Shiemi cried.

Rin laughed. "You didn't give me one, so I won't give you one!"

_These tears you cry,_

_Have come too late._

_Take back the lies,_

_The hurt the blame._

Tears fell down Shiemi's face, a few tears from the others as well. They could try to make amends, to make up for all the lies, hurt, and blame, but what difference would it make. They lost their chance to help Rin.

_And you will weep,_

_When you face the end alone._

_You are lost,_

_You can never go home._

They watched with tears and regret as Rin let his flames out upon the world, as demons took over. They watched their home be lost and destroyed, unable to find a place called home.

_You are lost,_

_You can never go home._

The Rin they knew was lost to them, and it was their fault for throwing him out of the place he called home.


End file.
